


Le présent

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour l'anniversaire des Poissons!<br/>Albafica fuit. Où cette course l'emmène-t-elle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le présent

J'ai quitté le Sanctuaire alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, ombre furtive enveloppée de noir. J'ai traversé en silence les 12 maisons, laissant les Chevaliers à leurs rêves et la silhouette si familière des temples s'estompant dans mon dos.

La nuit est une amie fidèle qui toujours protège ma fugue. Accompagné du hululement des chouettes, j'avance. Ces cieux hivernaux sont sans nuage, mais le froid mordant de ce moment ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, il apaise mon sang bouillant dans mes veines, cette impatience qui me ronge lorsque mon corps ne ressent plus le contact avec le sien, lorsque mes mains, cherchant sa peau, se referment sur le vide. Je lève mes yeux vers le ciel et contemple ma constellation, espérant toujours lui voir adjoindre un compagnon.

Ce chemin, je l'ai parcouru des centaines de fois. Il n'est pas un arbre ni une pierre que je ne connaisse. Chaque pas me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il me serait si facile de courir, de réduire la distance. Et pourtant, je me retiens, retardant et anticipant à l'envi ce moment où je le reverrai enfin. Cette spirale s'empare de mon être jusqu'à me faire suffoquer. Son absence me cause tant de souffrance.

Je passe par cette falaise qui a vu notre premier baiser et me remémore la douceur inattendue de ce contact. Nos corps enlacés dans la nuit complice et ce matin si agréable protégé par ses bras. Je relève la tête et je la vois. Encore quelques pas et j'y serai.

Elle est toujours là, fidèle au rendez-vous, cette bergerie qui cache notre histoire. Je passe la main sur la porte, caresse ce bois ancien. J'aime cet instant que je fais durer, ce temps suspendu, cette seconde où je respire de nouveau, où me vie se remplit enfin de sa présence.

J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, mes yeux peinent à s'habituer à la pénombre. Mais je sens une odeur familière, un parfum si capiteux et si reconnaissable. Celui des roses. Il est tellement intense, ces fleurs doivent être nombreuses.

Le soleil levant diffuse une clarté grise sur les objets qui m'entourent. Mes yeux parviennent enfin à discerner des ombres et confirment ce que j'avais pressenti. Des roses, partout, des centaines et des centaines de roses, jonchant le sol, recouvrant les rares meubles de notre nid.

La lumière de l'astre solaire s'intensifie, rampe sur le sol, jusqu'à éclairer notre lit, noyé sous ces fleurs, lui aussi ! Les rayons du soleil me révèlent ses cheveux blancs, si brillants dans ce jour naissant. Ils descendent jusqu'à ses reins, ne cachant rien de sa parfaite anatomie. Cette peau si blanche resplendit au soleil, mais je sais que sous cette crinière couleur albâtre, j'ai laissé mes nombreuses marques. Mon Griffon est étendu sur le ventre, nu, léchant ses doigts dégoulinants du jus des fraises qu'il vient de dévorer. L'œil lubrique, il est si attirant !

Je m'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur, me penche pour l'embrasser. Son cosmos noir palpitant, ce goût de fraises et le parfum des fleurs me font presque vaciller. Mon amant mord sans retenue ma lèvre inférieure. Cela fait déjà longtemps qu'il ne craint plus mon sang. A la saveur sucrée, se mêle le goût du baiser ensanglanté. Ce doux mélange se répand dans ma gorge. Je transcende.

Je perds mon âme sous le flot de ses baisers. Du fond de ma damnation, j'entends encore sa voix qui me murmure : "Pour ton anniversaire, Albafica…"

**Author's Note:**

> Kurumada, Teshirogi, je vous remercie!


End file.
